Black Cherubim
by Sorcerer's Familiar
Summary: The Cherubim were once thought terrible angels of the storm winds and guardians. Yet, it is beneath black wings that Raki finds himself as he walks in a life that may have been. The possibilites if circumstance conspired to elect not silver, but ebony....
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Claymore, Alicia, Beth and Raki or any of its related copyrights and characters. These are the property of Norihiro Yagi, Jump Square, Madhouse, Viz Media, Shonen Jump and Funimation Entertainment with their respective affiliates.

(To my readers, please forgive the very cramped presentation of this document as the editing capabilities of the site leave little choice otherwise.)

Claymore

_Black Cherubim_

The day had been long and tiring; the grey skies of morning soon yielding to the clear blue and heat of the day proper. The familiar plains rising into forested hills, the party has made their way beneath the shifting canopy of greens and browns; the leafy roof shielding from the fiery countenance above, while twilight played below. Upon a narrow, old path the figures passed with purpose; of the three, two possessed of firm, silent resolve while the third was somewhat more taxed and pressed upon the dusty earth of the road. Though possessed of a more fragile and wavering nature, he was resolute in form, though less so in mind; his damp brow and deeper breath testament to trial, though not remarked upon. These things, his weariness was the very least of his problems as eyes occasionally skimmed the shadowy recesses around and the sharp, metallic play of booted heels kept rhythm with his weaker steps. Reaching for the canteen that hung limply from his neck, eager lips felt the rush of water before it sunk downward; licking his lips at the faint flavour of the more fertile plains before capping the vessel again. Turning his eyes to the path, he knew that they might be stopping soon as the sky started to dim and light receded before shadow. If his companions noticed, they did not speak of it, as they moved purposefully forward. One behind him, and the other in front as had been the order of things since the beginning; something that still perplexed and mystified, as to how he had come to walk in their presence.

The genesis of this bizarre fellowship a painful, horrific and nightmarish trial in which he had borne witness to the fantastic and bloody, extraordinary and strange, the young man was thankful for the relative calm that had followed in the weeks after, even if only to lose his mind........ They had ventured into a clearing; the lead figure affording a brief scrutiny of the leafy, still grove before turning to ask, in that still, dispassionate voice, if they should make camp for the night. Eager for rest, he agreed and the figure behind him, bearing the likeness of the first, followed wordlessly. Sometime later, a fire crackling and shadows languidly shifting, the party retired for the night; he watching the silent rituals of his........._company_, while he made busy with his own needs. Declining some food when asked softly, the sky had long given to cold stars as he soon took to his quilts; the thin pillow a welcome relief for a heavy head. He closed his eyes, the snap of flames and earthly scents playing with his senses before dimly falling away as sleep came that night.

But his repose was not deep, awaking not long after to darkness; his troubled mind spawning grim thoughts as the voice of nature and distant stars gave their faint chorus. He was not still, turning to and fro before coming to settle somewhat; drawing the covers up as a thin hand squeezed the thick cloth. True rest had been brief; his dreams cold, uninviting and stained with blood. A pained, horrific maelstrom within as he vainly tried to give some greater order to the bizarre twists that had given his life over to the fantastic.

His life marred by the appetites of a Yoma; the monster which had devoured his family, his brother and stole his face. Delivered from death by a nameless pearl skinned warrior, who wet her blade of the thing's blood then left. Abandoned by his village, exiled to the deserts beyond.........a day and night of numbing grief, yet dull purpose with each step. But, once again, delivered from death by shadows beyond the storm of sand and dust; apparitions of ebony with faces like porcelain and eyes of quick silver. He recalled one of them speaking, a slender powerful hand closing upon his shoulder, his own fearful protests and cries......then suddenly something like flight; the world rushing beneath as the heavens roared above, his form held tightly as he beheld a cold visage lent to some purpose. Then nothing.............. The life he had truly known was changed forever after that; the strange exploits that had seen him summoned by the nameless organisation which created the silver eyed slayers.........yet only to find their rendezvous a place of slaughter and stillness, then the eruption of ambush by the greater Yoma........trying desperately, heart and soul, to convince his ebony clad escort to think and flee, even with their superiors and peers dead. The monstrosities drawing in....the wall of claw and fang had suddenly fallen away as he was pulled back; the world erupting again into a blur of colour, mingled with the roar of monsters and the shriek of air, bound in those same arms...... Awakening, somewhat strangely to the soft warmth of a warrior's veiled breasts, he had stumbled about; pained, fearful, deranged as his saviours watched on unquestioningly. Trying to leave, they had followed; seeking answers, one of them had explained. Those cool, undisturbed words heralding the start of a new life for him, and as it turned out, for them too.

* * *

In the weeks since then, he had come to know much of the world, of those who commanded the slayer's called Claymores, of their tragedy, their nature and the vicissitudes of his own, new life. Much he learned from the one who called himself Rubel, a emissary of the organisation, who seemed as knowledgeable as much as he was loathed. With the revelations and discoveries of his own experience, and those of the enigmatic, softly spoken man, he thus found himself walking with the slayer's Alicia and Beth; ranked first and second of the organisation, of terrible power and among the greatest warriors of the age............and now his followers, benefactors and, with a cold realisation, unflinching guardians when necessary beyond their first purposes.

It all seemed too much, sometimes. The powerful, unyielding and strange world that had become his, seemingly on chance. It was tonight, as he reflected with a weary mind and spirit that he could do little not to hold back the pain, fear and loss he felt; like some lingering disease of the heart which surged on occasion. Rubbing his brow, he gave a deep sigh; wishing for the touch of sleep that did not come. The only thing that greeted his thoughts the rustle of leaves upon the breeze, the lonely squawk of a unseen bird, the whispers of a nocturnal world. In something like frustration, he arched back fingers to clamp his hands upon a tired, afflicted face. For a while this he knew, until the dull flow of his thoughts was interrupted by the sudden realisation of something towering beyond his head. Pulling his hands away, wide eyes rose up to find a tall, lean apparition; more so now without her customary apparel of the warrior. A ghostly pale visage framed by seeming silver, her skin marked out against the contours of her ebony suit. He recognised, as had become his habit, the mark upon her collar. Peering down upon him with a still face was Beth, her eyes unmoving in some unspoken purpose. Lost a little, he moved to speak; catching the figure of her reclined twin, Alicia, with back to her sunken sword beside a nearby tree. Nearer, he caught Beth's own lone sword, before twisting his head around to meet her.

"Uh....eh....what is it? Is something wrong.......is something the matter?" His unsure words did not immediately spark a reaction as she continued to peer down. At last, after some consideration, the Claymore spoke.

"Yes. I have been watching you. You seem ill at rest, tonight. Does something trouble you?" He listened and understood; somewhat frustrated at himself for disturbing her before trying to answer.

"I...It....it's nothing really....really....just...ehmm.....some bad dreams and weariness. It happens from time to time. Please don't be worried, I'll get over it soon." The warrior did not make to move, yet seemed to take in his form before returning to his tired eyes.

"If you are so afflicted, I can perhaps help you seek rest. If you so wish me to do so?" Perplexed he hesitated for a time before answering; unsure as to what she could mean or not.

"Well.........yes, thank you. But, what did you have in mind?......." His words unsure, the waiting ebony clad warrior nodded softly before sinking to her knees. Gently returning him to the mat, he felt his heart stir as she slowly eased his head on to her lap. Feeling the warmth from beneath, he tried to still his breath as, with a gentle touch, she closed her hands around his head; feeling the heat from her usually veiled hands upon his cheeks. Leaning over slightly, she filled his vision. Imagining on a whim that the warrior captured some ethereal beauty beneath the veiled moon's light and overhanging shadows, his tentative thoughts stalled as she spoke once more. Cool, calm and focused as she began to the nervous human below. Peering down, his silver gaze met his own; her eyes seemingly so cold and powerful as to plunge beneath, and examine the small, inconstancy of his soul. For a time, she simply stared into him, then began.

Raki, there is no night. No forest. No whispering trees or scratching animals, no dull embers of the fire, no white moon in yonder sky. There is only my eyes. Look into my eyes. Always into mine. Do not look away, even for a moment. Always be in my eyes. Looking, staying, keeping in my eyes, Raki. Deeper and deeper, listening to nothing, thinking of nothing but my voice and my eyes. Remain in my eyes........"

Something strange was happening. He did not understand it. It had to be some trick of the night, though her eyes; those pools of still silver seemed all the more brilliant, all the more captivating and arresting. He was being drawn in by something. With a dimming mind, he was aware that the slender, white contours of her fingers seemed to be faintly resonating with a strange aura. He could not make it out, and the will to question or resist was fading as the numbing draw of her refrain soothed him, enchanted him with some unknown power. Soon, all he knew were the twin windows of her silver soul. His mind descending, deeper and deeper into their world and the spell she was casting upon him, seemingly. Soon, his body drew distant from thought, his worries, fears and terrors melting away as his conscious mind faded to blackness, and then there was nothing at all. The last thing he knew, that radiant, cold gaze then the world was no more............

He dreamed. Or at least, it felt like dreaming. He was in a place as yet unknown to him; somewhere unfamiliar, yet he felt no fear. Gone were the strains, the fears, discomforts and fatigue; distant, yet not wholly disconnected. They seemed to have lost their bite a she did abide in this special, new place. He knew of these maladies, yet they were far off; as if the spirit and flesh had stretched away from each other, but not separated. He knew of his body, yet is felt far away and at rest while he was content to be here. More than that, he could........._feel _her presence here. Unseen, yet he knew it to be her, exactly her. Her presence was firm, assuring, warm and embracing; her power seeming to relieve him of his burdens, and replace with a new wholeness which affirmed that he was not alone or imperilled. It was strong, potent and..........even beautiful. He felt the need to stay in this place, and to abide by the serene nothing all around; remain embraced with her energies and power for as long as possible. This link, this strange yet warm embrace was all he knew before he knew nothing anymore.

Slowly waking from a deep, comforting sleep, heavy eyes slunk around the tranquil grove; a dim recognition of the shapes and scents as he blinked slowly before carefully raising his head. Turning a little, now awake, he finally fell upon the nearby tree. Below, he found her; her great blade still sunk into the earth while she sat silently, head dipped as her locks shielded a sleeping visage. Watching for a few moments, he caught the little rise and fall of her breath before he sunk back to his pillow. Casting an eye around, it seemed to be late morning and the beginnings of a clear day. Alicia was gone, probably to scout or another purpose, while her sister slept. He did feel a little guilty for occupying her, though still wondered if the warrior race to which the twins belonged needed long hours of sleep as he did. He wasn't entirely sure of many things concerning them still, though perhaps the answers would come in time. Still, he was very grateful to her; even if her technique or power had left him mystified.

Rubbing his features, he gulped down some water before rising. Nearing the remains of last night's fire, he pondered a new one before looking about to gather some sticks or fallen branches. Careful not to make too much noise about the reclined warrior, the quiet morning and his own musings were broken when a familiar voice over his shoulder gave him a little fright. Composing himself, and silently cursing for disturbing her, he turned to find that same unmoving face peering over to him.

"Eh...heh....Sorry to wake you. I was just fetching some wood for a fire. Please...ehmm.....please don't mind me if you're feeling tired and want to sleep......." His words had no impact upon her features, eyes unmoving before those pearl lips responded.

"No. You did not wake me. I was simply resting. I have already slept and need no more, this day. Did you find your rest last night, Raki?" He nodded before answering, ready to thank her deeply for her kindness, even if he did not fully understand what had happened. Perhaps some special power granted by their Yoki...or maybe something granted by the nature of twins, as some myths said? He did not know, but wished to thank her just the same.

"Yes, yes I did very well. Really, very well. The first in a long time, actually. And, thank you. You have my gratitude for your.........help, last night, Beth. I didn't realise just how much I needed that until now." The seated warrior listened silently, giving no gesture or expression before speaking.

"That is good. To function you must have deep, restful sleep before the days travels. Additionally, you were afflicted and were in need of aid. I am satisfied that you have gained rest and are restored. Your gratitude is not necessary for such an action." Her words reaffirming her somewhat unique nature in his eyes, he nodded before tentatively continuing.

"Well.....but....still, thank you any way. I do appreciate it and for all you've done. I really do." Giving a small, nervous smile he nodded before continuing by her; readying to pick up a tangle of twigs before, half way to snatching them up, she spoke once more. His posture freezing, before rising up slowly at the unexpected continuation.

"The desert........." Turning stiffly, confused, he blinked at the utterance.

"W..what...what did you say?..........."

"The desert. I saw the desert. You fear the desert within you........." Her words stung him into silence; in an instant sinking within to touch one the deepest held fears of his soul. But.....but how could she know, how? It wasn't possible........yet........

"When we were as one, last night. I saw a desert. I felt many things. Strange things. You fear. You fear to be alone. To be without and abandoned. To know nothing except yourself for so long...........I saw that, I felt these things within you as we were together." Her words only stirring a greater sense of incredulity and shock, he could do little but flex trembling lips as he tried to answer.

"Heh.....ehmm.........y..yes. You....you're right there.......I'm afraid.........I'm afraid of that. Just as you said, I fear it terribly..........but....b..but how did you see it, I don't understand?" Unmoving, she continued unhurried.

"Yes. It is a technique from an older time. When much rest and stillness was needed between Alicia and I, to cultivate that which was needed for future purpose. As was the wish of our teachers and the necessity our bodies, and minds. I observed and assumed that it would be possible here, too. It affords a glimpse of the heart, though what is seen cannot be controlled. I saw the seat of your ill. And another...........you had a family, a brother............" The cool tones and words at odds with his deepening amazement, and flutter of sadness, he just nodded before uttering his answer weakly.

"I.....I...I did. Yes. My...my father and mother, uncle and my brother.........before...well, before a lot of things......."He sighed as he rubbed his neck; suddenly wanting to sit down again. Nearby, she was silent before continuing.

"I know. I felt that........the pain of your loss. It was strange. Curious. Yet, I know it does afflict you. It is the source of that fear, with other things too which I saw. It is a burden upon your spirit." Feeling small, somewhat guilty and weak he nodded before quiety uttering.

"Well......yes. You are right. It is, to me. I am sorry you.....you had to know that, Beth........" Down cast, his gaze was pulled up by her words; her form still sat, her gaze still peering at something far in the other direction.

"No. Your apologies are not needed. Your burden remains, but it is not beyond you. The past cannot be remedied, but your fear need not linger here. For you are not alone, between yourself, Alicia and I. This is a fact. This we know to be real. As should you. To function better, do you understand this too, Raki?" Her silver gaze turning slowly to meet his blinking, soft brown he slowly came to understand. Though the words held no inflection, no token of sincerity or honesty, he could not help but feel a small stir of something within; something he had not felt in a long time. Though the words held no warmth or tenderness, their strength was like iron to a wavering, delicate spirit. He nodded. A small smile raising his lips.

"Yes. I will, I mean I do understand. I know, Beth. Thank you." Nodding, he turned and went about collecting as she watched. It seemed he was lighter in spirit after their exchange in words. She realised this, considered it but did not think it immediately relevant. Instead committing it to memory for another time, she rose smoothly before dressing; her blade rasping as it sunk into its cradle while Raki sparked a fire beneath a clear sky, under the watch of the surrounding, high trees.

To be continued...

1 of 2


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Claymore, Alicia, Beth and Raki or any of its related copyrights and characters. These are the property of Norihiro Yagi, Jump Square, Madhouse, Viz Media, Shonen Jump and Funimation Entertainment with their respective affiliates.

(To my readers, please forgive the very cramped presentation of this document as the editing capabilities leave little choice otherwise.)

Claymore

_Black Cherubim_

Morning had long since passed, and the warmth of afternoon had come like a kept promise. The sun hung distant and radiant amid a blue sky, in which clouds drew forth across lazily. A soft breeze rustled the trees and a few branches swayed wearily; the voice of the heights rising and falling through these high forests. The world, as deceptive and treacherous as it was, seemed at peace and all was content of itself. This was what gently drew forth in the mind of a boy, now reclined heavily upon the grass; his thoughts soft and warm as brown eyes contemplated the shifting trees above and beyond them, the cloudy heavens.

His life was quite remarkable; in ways he would not have initially elected it to be, though the choice had, rather, been taken for him by forces beyond his control. A world he had been tossed into, at first against his will, though he now walked this new, strange path with something like a tentative conviction. His own sensibilities and situation compounded by the dark wonder and intrigue of his companions. Skin like moon stone, silver eyes and hair like the cold sun light of a winter morning. Their forms swathed in black uniforms and armour; the great blade upon their backs testament to myth, fear and deadly purpose. Yet even amongst their kind, they were fashioned to be the strongest of their generation; among the most powerful of the ages past and to come. The twin nemesis made in the image of the slayer. They were the first and the second, and they are Alicia and Beth.

He had been with them for more than a month now; his initial fears and discomfort shifting to a tentative conviction and intrigue for those who now walked with him; following the missions given to them, resolute and unquestioning in their often deadly quests, but never willingly to leave his side. A story which still perplexed him after hours, days, weeks of thinking it over. Yet, something had happened as he lived with them, or as close to life as one might get while sharing their existences. Though still cold, dispassionate, analytical and without much regard for human niceties, they were more than what he had first thought. Much more, to him. And though he still loathed the sudden appearances of the Organisation's emissary, the enigmatic Rubel, he began to wonder if perhaps he could do something for the twins. To him, increasingly, they were more than the half-yoma slayers of feared myth; more than the first and second of the organisation's ranks. No. They were more than just the "Dark Ones", people whispered about...more than Alicia and Beth "The Black"...before legends and rumours were born, they had been Alicia and Beth Zema. They had been human...and though the flesh was more so now, he thought that the soul might remain so; theirs seemingly so entwined, though he sometimes wondered if he might be wrong...and if so, what then?...

He pushed the thought away, unwilling to let it disturb a beautiful afternoon. The day had started out with difficulty as the trio of claymores and human had arrived in Gotha that morning; the little town nestled in the valley down below, beyond the vista where he now lay. They had been dispatched after a long nights walk to dispense with a voracious eater...no....that was wrong...an "Awakened Being", that had walked amongst the town's people; secretly hunting them until the silver eyed slayers had been called down upon it. It had not taken long and soon the...monster...was dead. The shocked village elder was given his instructions and, with Raki following briskly along after Alicia and Beth, they had left; the human practically feeling the stares of the people stabbing into his back. Soon, they had ascended into the high hills above the valley where they had chosen to stop for the day.

Raki wolfing down breakfast before sleeping for a time; his benefactors taking but a single bite of meat a piece before sinking their blades into the earth and closing their eyes to nap. The ritual played out without exception every time as he watched, before seeking his pillow. The hours had passed and he had awoken to find Beth and Alicia just vanishing between the trees as he opened one eye. Getting up, he had foraged for some fruit before setting off a little bit; finding this beautiful vista from which he beheld the passing world around. Truly, it was turning into a nice day. It was as he closed his eyes that a ebony apparition emerged from the trees some way behind; stopping beside a moss swathed oak as it found him. Pressing forward, the sound of shifting metal and rustling grass brought the human's eyes around quickly. A shadow passing over him as he peered up. Caught beneath the light above, it stopped. It was Alicia.

"Oh....eh....Good afternoon, Alicia....I was just stretching my legs for a bit when I found this nice spot. Is something wrong?" She was silent before answering, silver eyes unmoved or disturbed. Her voice, as like her sister, cool, composed and without emotion.

"You were not at the camp site, when I returned. I was concerned with your absence, so I set to find you. Your trail led here. Why are you lying down? Are you injured or tired, Raki?

"Uh...eh....Oh, no, no.....Sorry to have disturbed you; I should have waited, sorry...eh...but no I am fine really. Nothing wrong at all. Actually, I was just lying here thinking about things. But, I really did not mean to rouse you; I just thought that maybe I could do some looking around." His hesitant, gentle voice doing little to animate the warrior's visage as she continued to peer down at him.

"Yes. That is fine. Very well." She turned, her gaze rising to the vista and beyond as Raki continued to look; feeling a little guilty for being something of a nuisance, he offered a smile as she turned back around to his words.

"P..Please, feel free to sit. It is nice up here, the trees, warmth, the valley below. But, I would like some company. If you want to, of course?..." The warrior waited with an unflinching gaze before nodding.

"Yes. I will as you wish."

With that she turned around, the tranquillity disturbed as exotic steel scraped against steel and the blade was swiftly sunk into the earth; the warrior reclining against it in customary fashion, with one booted leg beneath the arch of the other. Arms by her sides as her head slowly bowed and her eyes closed. Raki, gave a little nod before lying down again. Actually thankful for her company, and feeling the first flickers of intrigue with her; one of the few occasions they had been truly alone together since that fateful day... He sighed and closed his eyes; feeling earthly scents play with his nose and leaves rustle high above. And for a while it was simply that, the ebony warrior and resting human together in silence as nature watched all around. It was a while later that the boy worked up the will to ask something of her; rising and turning with warm eyes, until he stopped completely. Eyebrows rising in soft surprise at what he saw.

Still in his observation, he really did not know what to say. Beneath her crest of blonde, he could see that her eyes were open. Yet, head still bowed, he knew that her gaze was focused upon something. That something being a little, colourful butterfly that had chosen to perch upon the tip of her nose. Something seemingly so random, so natural yet altogether unexpected. Twitching his nose, he fought a smile that rose quickly as he watched. The warrior's head rising while the small life continued to sit upon its pert mount. Unflinching eyes narrowed in something like scrutiny; supernatural vision finding the intricacies of blue and red upon its wings in elaborate patterns. For a while this lingered on, the watching boy finally surrendering to a open smile at the strangely..._cute _spectacle. At this, the warrior's eyes shifted to him for a moment, before the small creature took flight skyward. Its dance of colour followed by silver and brown gazes. It interested Raki as, in those delicate moments, he saw perhaps a following in Alicia; a motivation and stirring to follow the insects movements as it vanished. Slowly, she returned to staring forward as Raki spoke; voice slight, but enthusiastic.

"I...I...was wondering if you might like to ehmm...try a little something...like...a game...of sorts..." The warrior turned to him; eyes peering with cold question.

"A...game?"

"Ehh...yes...I mean...no...well, sort of like a test of the imagination...a...mental exercise, I think you might call it...if you want to, of course?" His weakly hopeful words hung upon the air for a moment before she answered; eyes unmoving, though a hidden mind moved behind them.

"Yes, I will participate. What is it that I must do?" Raki seemed taken aback for a moment before quickly nodding with a smile.

"Oh...eh...that's good. Well...ehmm...okay. You just have to lie down here, like me."

The waiting slayer wordlessly responded by rising up, then slowly lying down beside him. Cloak spreading out as armour rasped while she reclined in the thick upland grass. Now upon her back, hair spilling around her shoulders like a darkly lustrous crest, her form horizontal like that of the boy. Her head turned to face him in expectation.

"What now?"

"Yes...well...eh...you see the clouds above and all around?" She turned back, eyes fixed upon the heavens.

"Yes, I do."

"Well...you see...the point of this is to try and...like...well...see objects and shapes in the clouds; as they move and shift, to try and think what they might most closely resemble, to you."

"I understand. Are accuracy, speed of recognition and relevance factors in this task?"

"Huh...eh...well...not really...no...it's kind of a way of using your imagination to see things all around, in this case the sky. There is not really anything important to it, but it does help keep a clear mind sometimes. And I did it for fun when I was little..."

"Yes. I think I understand. Creativity is key here. Very well."

"R...right. Okay, I'll start." He licked his lips and peered up into the sky and its clusters of white. He did this for a while before smiling.

"Oh...right...I see...a...cart. Right there...in the middle...you see it, too?" The was silence before her pristine, cold eyes shifted about to scan for it before they happened upon the shape.

"Yes. I see it. The one in the middle, with a bulbous distension and thin tail. A carriage, wheel and handle. Is that right?"

"Oh, yes...yes. You got it. Now, it's your turn to try and pick a cloud that looks like something you know." He turned with a smile before fixing his eyes upon the high blue again, while she continued to stare.

"Yes. I will." He waited for a few minutes, as silver eyes slid around in search, until they stopped.

"Yes".

"Hmm?" The boy turned slightly; eyes raising in interest.

"A halberd."

"A halberd? Ehh...where...where is that?" Interested eyes roamed the shifting clouds above; though somewhat unsuccessful at first. Noting this, Alicia helped.

"There. The long thin cloud, with a seemingly jagged or bladed ending." She punctuated this as Raki watched; raising one ebony clad arm for a single finger to press the sky.

"You see. Just there." Raki followed her gesture and, sure enough, there was a cloud that looked not unlike the weapon she mentioned. He smiled.

"Good choice. I would not have imagined it; maybe a broom or a stock, but not that." It did interest him; particularly the specificity of what she saw. Perhaps, despite the soft words of Rubel, there was something of an imagination left within.

"Yes. The halberd was a weapon that I and Beth trained with before mastering the claymore, preceding the reception of our symbols." He nodded in agreement; another slither of their world emerging for him to think over.

"Okay. Let me see...eh...how about that one. A cow.

"A cow. Yes. I think I see it there. The large body and thin legs with the udders near the back."

"Oh...yeah. Yeah, you're right. And you, now?" She nodded; Raki momentarily caught by the lustre of her spilt hair against the green of the earth and black armour. Something tickled his cheeks when he thought of her elegant features; the rise of her cheeks, tapering chin and seemingly delicate lips. She, like her twin sister, were actually quite...pretty...."

"An awakened being."

"Oh...where? I don't think I can place...it..."The boy's tentative tones reaching the warrior, she again indicated with a slender finger.

"There. The main body is that of a great beast, while the upper portion is more human. The thin extensions are like arms and the head looks like it has a mouth, ready to bite." The list was lost on the boy for a moment until he focused and the cloudy mass she was pointing to, at last, came to mind. Yes, you could see the likeness of a monster of sorts. Which, she would probably liken to an awakened being. It was interesting, but something that stirred a little fear within him; considering her..._special _power with her sister, he wondered what might happen if one lost control...if...if perhaps Alicia really would become an Abyssal One, one day like the enigmatic Rubel had said...but no.

He pushed the thoughts from his mind. What they were doing right now was very human, and she was surprisingly good at it too.

"Oh...yes, I see it now. Good choice." She wordlessly nodded, before he took his turn again. And so it was. Back and forth, between the living nemesis and the bright eyed boy.

A spoon.

A headless man.

A flower.

A thorny vine.

A bird.

A dagger.

For a time there was silence as they sky seemed at once empty of snowy travellers and a silence fell between them. It was then, as he reclined deeper he found himself fascinated by by such simple things of the slayer. The slight refrain of her breath, the the curl of her slender, gloved fingers, the contrast of her milky flesh against the black and white throat guard which bore her emblem. He had been thinking about if for a time; at first dismissive, afraid then wondering, followed by a small flicker of courage. Watching her for a few moments, he resolved to ask.

"A...Alicia..." Her face turned, framed by cold, golden locks.

"Yes, Raki?"

"I...I...was wondering...can I ask something of you...I mean..it's very small...?" She did not seem disturbed, merely continuing to peer across.

"Yes, you may. If it is within my power and station to accomplish, yes; please proceed." With her consent, he fought a smile before suddenly feeling a warmth building in his chest; a tension mixed with anticipation. He licked his lips, shifting a little.

"Well...but...but...only if you wish it too, please know that absolutely".

"Yes. I will consider that factor in my decision." He held his doubts, but he nodded and offered a weak smile, though his eyes were a little hopeful.

"Thank you...Alicia...would you please...ehmm...smile, for me?" The trembling words escaping unsure lips, he held tight for any reaction, good or ill; a heat gaining in his cheeks as he watched the still silver eyes, before him.

Her form still, her eyes seemed to narrow; her head turning slightly in reflex. In seeming incomprehension of the simple request, she spoke.

"A smile?..."

"Eh...uhmm...yes, just a smile...but...it's okay if you don't...really, just a silly idea of mine..." His unease at seeming to have disturbed her fanned the flames in his cheeks and heart, as the reclined warrior still mulled over the concept.

"A smile. Such as we are, I-" Her words were suddenly cut short as she twisted her head around sharply at something oncoming from the dense woods behind them. Raki was a little startled, but soon eased as a familiar figure trod swiftly towards them; claymore drawn, silver eyes of cold scrutiny shifting around the clearing before coming to settle upon the two upon the grass. Coming to a halt next to the sunken sword, Beth peered down; eyes flicking from Raki to her twin before speaking, seemingly puzzled.

"I came when neither of you returned within a short period. I was concerned at your absence and sensed Alicia's yoki to be soft and dim. I suspected an attack...but you both are here. Why are you lying on the ground. Are you both tired or injured from an accident?"

The couple on the grass moved; Raki looking and feeling very embarrassed as he tried to summon up the words to explain this seemingly odd predicament to the twin warrior. Alicia spoke first; rising up, followed by her sister's silver gaze. She withdrew her weapon and sheathed it smoothly.

"No. Neither of us are tired or injured. Our absence was a mistake on our part, as we forgot the time. Our activity was an exercise Raki devised and in which I participated. A game, of sorts." At this, Beth sheathed her own blade; her still features undisturbed, though her gaze betrayed some puzzlement at the seemingly frivolous act.

"A...game, Raki?" Her eyes turned smoothly to Raki, who was gathering himself up and trying not to look silly. Catching her following, her gestured enthusiastically with a flustered expression.

"Eh...yes, yes; just a game. We were looking at clouds above and trying to think what they might look like to us, like something we would be familiar with...but it was really my fault. I kind of wondered off, Alicia came to find me and we kind of forgot the time. I'm sorry for worrying you." Beth's puzzled look had faded and she simply nodded.

"That is not necessary. You are well and unharmed. The objective of your game was successfully attained and it has seemingly proven a valuable mental exercise." Alicia confirmed this with a simple answer of yes. Raki composed himself and agreed, with a little smile as the warmth in his cheeks died down. The twin warriors turning to him, they left the vista and returned to their camp.

Travelling from that place, across the upland forests of western Toulouse, the trio set up camp before their rendezvous with Organisation members the next day. Thankful for the rest and beckon of sleep, Raki regarded the twins in the dull light of the camp fire. Looking back, he was very happy that Alicia had consented to his game; the event having proven interesting and stimulating for future thought on the first ranked warrior of the claymore race. But...he couldn't help but feel a little disappointment and embarrassment that he could not catch Alicia's answer to his request, and for asking such a thing of the warrior herself. He did not have the courage to ask such a thing again openly, thus he resigned himself to private musings. It was his last thought as he peered at Alicia, reclined identically to Beth close by, with half-shut eyes. Then sleep came and he slumbered well.

* * *

It was not until hours later, as dawn was not yet born, that something awoke him. Stirring up from the depths, he grew increasingly alert as he found what had disturbed his sleep. Alicia was straddling him gently. Hands near his shoulders, leaning slightly over upon him. Her hair spilling forward to accentuate her silver eyes, he could do little but quietly mumble in surprise.

"Raki, I have awoken you for a reason."

"Ha...eh...ge...A...Alicia...w...what's wrong, w...why are you..."

"I recall our last conversation. And your request. I have been thinking about what you desired of me, on the vista."

"It...that...no...it's fine, okay; really, I did not mean to ask something you...you...did not want. I'm sorry...if you....if you..."

"No. That is unnecessary. Your request is accomplishable. But, it is difficult. I...I remember. But it is faint, distant and almost lost..."

The perplexed young man could only stare as the first ranked warrior slowly raised a slender, pale hand. He did not flinch as it came upon his face; the warm, white shapes gliding along the contours of his cheek; tracing the flow of muscle around his jaw and lip. For a time only the sound of his breath was heard, until Alicia withdrew and then, only to watch as something strange seemed to happen. The warrior drew back slightly and he watched as he features peered down at him. It was then that her cheek twitched. Again, then followed by other twinges and flexing as if she had lost control of the muscles around her cheeks and mouth. A strange display, Raki made to softly question when the spectacle suddenly stopped. And, she smiled. Smoothly and naturally. The transformation that such a simple gesture brought stilled Raki's words to silence; the change bringing a startling metamorphoses in those usually still, dispassionate features. He was almost mesmerised by the strange warmth and...even...sweetness that seemed evident, before they vanished and her face returned to its dispassionate habit. Still again, the two simply stared back at each other. Soon, she spoke.

"Did that fulfil your request, Raki?" He could only nod in awe before finding the words again.

"Y...yes. That was...was what I was thinking of. And it was...very nice too. Thank you, Alicia." She was silent before nodding softly.

"That is unnecessary. Your request was within my power, though such a thing was difficult and distant to create anew. I am satisfied that it met your wishes. And that it was a meaningful exercise, for both of us, Raki."

He afforded a soft smile and nodded. She was still for a moment before rising and returning to sit by her sword. He watched her go and her head slowly bow into, perhaps, something like sleep again. He could not help but smile softly, at the brief flutter of what once was in her, even if it vanished just as quickly. Pressing deeper into the pillow, it gave him a little lift before having to meet Rubel tomorrow, and whatever perilous task he might ask of the twins in this strange, new life Raki found himself in.

The End.

2 of 2


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Claymore, Alicia, Beth and Raki or any of its related copyrights and characters. These are the property of Norihiro Yagi, Jump Square, Madhouse, Viz Media, Shonen Jump and Funimation Entertainment with their respective affiliates.

(To my readers, please forgive the very cramped presentation of this document as the editing capabilities leave little choice otherwise.)

Claymore

_Black Cherubim_

Night hung heavy about the forest; the grey clouds passing lazily above, and half veiled stars beyond them twinkling indifferently above the earth. A slight breeze rustled a few branches, mingling with the myriad sounds of the nocturnal wilderness. These sounds were not of their usual concern to a small figure, sat upon a heavy stone, in the warmth of a campfire. The clearing occupied by himself, and another with whom he shared uneasy company. There had been silence for a time, before with a smooth gesture the other fellow plucked a thick twig from the ground and tossed into the flames. Taking up his contemplative posture again, chin mounted upon entwined fingers, he seemed...at least the boy thought, to be staring at the fire; but he could not be sure...never sure of this man. At last, the man spoke.

"So...was there anything more, Raki?"

The boy thought for a moment before gently shaking his head; his words hesitant, but held by some conviction.

"N...no. There was nothing more. We...I mean they did their business, then left. Saying that payment was to be given to the agent who came after them, to collect the fee...did...I...I mean was the payment given?"

"Ah...good. And yes...the village paid in full for the extermination. Not one penny less, or more. Not one penny less, or more. You need not worry."

"Ah...eh...okay...that sounds fair." The boys words were still unsure, but he was at least satisfied that the emissary of the organisation, Rubel, was content with their latest mission; rather the latest job set to Alicia and Beth, respectively ranked first and second among the warriors of that shady institution.

He looked into the flames, pulling his cloak a little tighter; a whimsical thought leading him to wonder if this strange man even felt the cold...or the heat for that matter. He had only met Rubel a handful of times in the past, but was quite sure of his dislike for him. More than simply the features which intrigued and unsettled the young man, but his intentions and designs; particularly his seeming disregard for his warrior's vestigial humanity, and their purpose in life... It was then that the man in black spoke again; in that same relaxed, airy fashion as always.

"Hmmm...yes. It is, and it is another successful mission...with our special arrangement, I might add. We are pleased, Raki. Admittedly, we of the organisation had our doubts at first...but you have soothed our worries. Now, we think this arrangement is working well; for you to go about in their company, Alicia and Beth."

"T...thank you. I'm grateful. I know that it was strange in the beginning, but...but I...I have come to be fond of this, and think that they like it too. In their own way..."

He added a small, hopeful smile to punctuate the end of his words. Rubel did not respond immediately; those smooth, almost waxen features unmoving.

"In their own way?...hmmm...yes, I fancy they might. But, that also brings another little bit of business for the night.

The boy was suitably interested, if a little nervous.

"What's that?..."

Rubel looked up; the flames seeming to dance for a moment in the dark splendour of his black glasses; seemingly fixed to his pale head.

"Yes. You see, Alicia told me something interesting, just a little while ago. Something that concerned me..."

"Yes..."

"She told me...that she had a dream, Raki. She told me what she dreamt about, without any prior request for such information..."

The boy seemed lost for a moment, his brown eyes dull before he suddenly remembered; his voice light, almost vindicated.

"Oh, yes...well, recently I have been asking them to talk about what they dream of. I just thought it might help them be a little more...well...ehh...imaginative...and thoughtful..."

The words were impotent to the man on the other side of the fire. Still silent, still devoid of expression.

"Raki, I would be very, very careful of that."

The boy did not know how to react at first, but asked tentatively.

"What...I...but, I thought that was good; trying to stir some reflection in them..."

"Ah, yes...well...my boy, though it may be good in some ways it may not be good in others. Something to keep in mind. You see...Raki, though your...ideas...may be good, there consequences may be not so. Alicia and Beth are quite unique, finely attuned and conditioned to be one of the very best weapons against the Yoma, the Awakened Beings...and other things too. Anything that might detract from their distinct condition might jeopardize that calling..."

Raki seemed momentarily crestfallen; his eyes dull as his head dipped slightly.

"Y...yes, well. I...I have been thinking of things like that, but they are as strong and diligent as ever...I think."

"Well...that may be, for the moment. But, another word to the wise. Something you should take careful heed of..."

The boy's ears perked, his eyes questioning.

"Raki, you know that those two are not like us. Less like me, and even less like you. It is important to keep a cautious mind of those two. Especially in the business of dreams..."

"Why dreams?...they haven't done anything wrong in just telling me what they saw, and felt in their sleep?..."

At this, the man gave a very small smile. The expression making the boy feel a little colder, even wrapped in cloak and near a rich fire.

"You see, Raki, those two are unique by many virtues. But in some, they are even more extraordinary. Among those, is the realm of the mind; and of dreams in particular. I do not ask that you believe Raki, but I feel it important to understand that your safety may be weakened if too much is given to thinking of what they dream..."

As expected, they boy did not seem to understand.

"Ah...let me say this to perhaps add some weight to the problem. I believe that it is important to keep a clear mind regarding what Alicia and Beth may dream about, because you see if...perhaps...you are too close to them in spirit and in imagination, you may find yourself when sleeping drawn into their world...pulled powerfully into their own place...and may never get out again. Does that...make the point I am trying to say?..."

Raki was perplexed, but also unnerved by his statement; seemingly fantastic and strange, he had never known this man to exaggeration or intimidation. These facts alone making his strange words all the more powerful. But, what in the world did they mean?

He nodded.

"Yes...eh...yes, I'll try to keep that in mind for the future."

The ebony clad emissary nodded in turn.

"Good, Raki. That is very good to know"

He seemed to contemplate for a moment longer, then spoke again.

"In other business, I have the twins next assignment...and by implication your own, if you want to think that way. It is a contract from the town of Ravensloft; on the near south coast of the Balayage province, in Lautrec. About three days travel from here. The job is simple. Two Yoma are to be eradicated, as they have been afflicting the township. Nothing too special, but they seem to be quite sly. So a little more caution might be needed for this endeavour..."

It had been nearly three days since that odd conversation by a camp fire and under a cold, murky night sky. Raki, listening closely and trying to unravel Rubel's previous warning in his mind, had understood this new mission and the enigmatic, mysterious man had left into the night without a glance back. In truth, Raki had been thankful for his departure and felt better now that he was gone. It was not long before the twin Claymore's, Alicia and Beth, returned from opposite directions on a scouting mission. Almost mirror images of each other, save for their unique insignia worn on their black throat guards and a few other things Raki had spied after some months of their company. They had approached, as calm and cold as always, while he had instructed them in their new mission.

Come morning the party had set out west; the plains of Toulouse shifting as the hills and forests of the western land closed around them. Near the middle of the third day, sometime after noon, the trio arrived atop a hill; a long, winding road leading down to a small town. Beyond that there were a few hills before the land edged into the coast; Raki thinking he could just make out the blue of the sea, while the black clad warriors were silent, Beth peering down at the settlement while Alicia seemed to be thinking...or not, as they case may be. With Ravensloft before them, leather shoes and armoured boots made their way down the road. Raki was looking forward to it, feeling more at ease with the twin warriors now...though...though he still dreamed, and occasionally felt heartsick when thoughts of his family came. He shook his head and took a breath as the gates of the town approached.

It was market day in the small town. The main street a bustling blend of colour and sound; vendors declaring their wares, people from the surrounding district coming to trade and buy what they would. To Raki, this was all quite new; as he had rarely been to such a large market even back home...or...what had once been his home. The exception which rather dulled his energy and enthusiasm was the reaction to the approaching presence of the two Claymore's about him; something not unfamiliar, but it still left a cold impression. As they passed, people would grow quiet and pull back; others stopping in conversation too turn and stare at the peculiar trio while some would avert their gaze; almost unwilling to look the silver eyed warriors in the face. Alicia to his left, and Beth to his right, Raki was just a little behind and could hear the whispers and mutters all around; the faces in the crowd revealing either surprise, concern or distaste for the pale soldiers and the boy in their midst.

Of course, Alicia and Beth had no acknowledgement of this as they went on; people pulling away to clear a path while Raki felt pity for the twins, and all warriors, who had to endure this...foolishness and ignorance most places they went. Passing, he saw a family leave a small shop only to pull back to the door from whence they came; the father grim faced, while the mother eased her little girl back and looked away from the trio. Raki fancied he caught the child's gaze before she hid behind her mother before the ebony clad warriors and their companion passed onward. The crowds dispersing as they left the main street, Raki felt a ripple of melancholy at what he had seen...and memories stirred which still stung. Approaching the older part of the town now amid quieter streets, the Mayor's residence rose in front of them; a large, old house which seemed quite unwelcoming. It was soon that the door opened and two men emerged; one approaching the trio nervously while the other lingered by the door. With this, the attendants soon escorted them to meet the official.

Sometime later, the trio were making their way south out of the town. The streets silent, but the noise of the market carried on the wind and heard over the rooftops. The trio silent, Raki pondered how the twins would deal with the problem of the two strong Yoma who had been wreaking havoc lately. He did not doubt the twins would have something in mind; but they would attend to the problem when there was less a chance of further casualties tomorrow, when the town was quieter. Alicia had suggested Raki stay in a inn for the night, with the twins, but he had declined. The boy still feeling angry and frustrated with the town's people. The twins had no opinion of the matter, and so the trio would camp close by the shore; a long beach stretching running parallel with the sea for many miles. Though Raki would have liked a warm bed for the night, he had a bellyful of those staring eyes and crude whispers enough for one day. Leaving the town behind, they passed through a small forest until the sea spread out before them along a deserted shore; the colours of dusk playing in the western sky and the voice of the waves a almost soothing chorus. As the trio stopped for a moment to survey this place, Raki felt a little better...albeit just a little.

As dusk fell to night, the three had settled into their routine; a fire crackling in the centre while Alicia and Beth had reclined with the swords at their backs. Raki had eaten fish, some local type, which was a nice meal with some bread. Lying down, though, he felt himself grow contemplative...thoughts which led a certain frustrating sadness; the events of the day not helping at all. Failing to sleep, he had gotten up and wandered towards the beach. With the grey land on one side, and the black waters on the other, he had trod listlessly in thought until spying a small, grassy mound which overlooked the sands. Wanting to rest, he trod up and sat at the edge; staring into the nocturnal sea.

He knew that he might be acting a little strange, and it frustrated him so. Sighing, he closed his eyes and tried to think of anything else...even if he could seemingly not...

The hours had passed, and still the young cloak clad boy had sat peering out into the sea; almost imagining it had some sort of voice with which to speak to those who would listen. He had listened...to everything and nothing, and done other things too; as his wet cheeks and sore eyes attested. Turning a heavy head back towards the waves, he lingered on them and thought he could almost see shapes in the froth; figures and faces from the past...

He did not see a tall, slender apparition approach behind him; the black of her suit a strong camouflage, though broken against her ghostly pale skin and light, long hair. Silently it approached on light bare feet until silver eyes scanned the darkness around, then fell on the small shape of the boy. Drawing nearer, the rustle of sand and dry earth made Raki turn; wide eyes finding a familiar figure, her identity found with her emblem. Alicia stared back.

"Raki, why are you out here in this dark hour?" Her words held no accusation or anger; simply a dispassionate question, no emotion tainting her cool voice. The boy was caught with embarrassment for a moment.

"Eh...oh...a...I'm sorry...I'm sorry, Alicia; I was...eh...just thinking about something's...well...that and I was just walking to clear my mind...a little." He tried to force a little smile, while the first ranked warrior simply watched; her eyes narrowing if only for a moment.

"Yes. Do you feel better after your reflections?"

"Heh...ah...well...a little, just...it's just I did not feel good after that time in the town...and I could not sleep back at camp. So...I came to here. Sorry for worrying you, I should have told you in the first place."

The warrior was unmoved, her words calm.

"It may have guarded against concern, but there was no worry. Both I and Beth can track you, and can read your heartbeat over a mile away. I knew where you were, but made way to confirm your safety."

The boy took in this information with a nod, then a nervous chuckle.

"T...Thank you. I am grateful you did." Rubbing at his face, he looked away at something. Wordlessly the warrior drew closer; the wind playing with her long hair with danced like faded gold on occasion.

"Raki...have you been crying?"

The boy sighed, and swallowed. Angry at his weakness, but frustrated with the world too.

"Eh...no...I mean yes...well...it's just that I was so hurt by what those people did; I...I mean I have seen it before...even before I met you , even back home when a warrior visited, but just to see and feel them...when they should have welcomed you and Beth. It...it was their town that was under attack and their mayor who wanted your help...yet they act like that...as...as if you and your sister are the monsters...how foolish...and...and stupid too. They should have been grateful...not gawk and whisper or say ugly things under their breath..."

The boy's voice had cracked and wavered as a few fresh tears had come. The warrior absorbed these words without reaction; the silver of her eyes cold and clear as she listened.

"People fear us, because of our nature. But, the reaction of those and others is common and widespread. It is not relevant to us, and should not be unduly pondered beyond necessity. Nor should you do so either, Raki." The warrior was silent for a time, before continuing; her eyes shifting a little, as if in thought.

"Have you been having unpleasant dreams again?"

"Well...that's...a part of things, with people, I suppose; but it should not happen! I mean...things should be better for you and your sister and the other soldiers too...that I am sure of...and things would be better if they were! I really mean it. But...eh...yes...I have been having those dreams again...there not as bad as before...but...well...they are still strong..."

The still warrior pondered his words; eyes unmoving, then answered.

"If we were more warmly received...such a thing maybe be pondered, and it would assist in our cause. But that it not as it is in the present, and we have little way or changing that, as do our superiors of the organisation. But...do you still dream of your family?"

The boy nodded sadly.

"Yes...but we and hope...and yes...they are still in my dreams...and the blood...and...and...just everything else too. Though my sleep has been better...I just wish I did not have to see those things."

The boy coughed and pulled his cloak tighter; the dance of the wind ignored by the silver eyed woman. Still peering down, she trod forward and sat down beside him; turning to him then peering back toward the sea.

"If you wish to not dream, and sleep deeply there are certain medicines and tonics which can be given. It is of no trial to us to acquire them, and Beth's power can soothe an afflicted spirit."

He turned, a smile and his eyes a little brighter.

"Thank you. I...I would like that...and I am grateful too. Very much so. But, I am sorry too."

A moon touched face turned slightly, eyes still pools of silver.

"Why do you apologise?"

"Well...well...I just feel I should not be this way...I mean so many terrible things have happened in the past...but in the end...well...I am just so grateful for you and your sister...you saved me, really, and did so much for me...but the past still lingers about me like a rash...and I hate it. You, both of you, deserve better than this..."

The warrior was silent. Alicia turning again to him, slowly.

"The past may have been terrible, and the circumstance of our meeting painful, but the truth of what we have is evident. We do not resent or tire of your needs, nor do we regret meeting you and taking you upon us. Your presence and person...is important to us. Very important to us. In that, we have no question or doubt. Just as you must have no question or doubt either. The past will ease once taken upon oneself, and you will emerge stronger."

The boy smiled again, turning to wipe his eyes as the warrior watched impassively. He had many thoughts then, and even though there was no emotion in her smooth, cold voice he was so very grateful for her seeming compassion. It was something that made he believe, all the more strongly, that Rubel and all the other strange men who controlled their lives were wrong in their assumption: beneath, deep within and still faintly alive...within the twins...there was something innate that could not be so easily bent or remade. The strange fact of their attachment to him being the first sign of this...maybe.

He smiled.

"Still...thank you so much. I will get better...I know I will...it's just that I'm...a little tired just now...part of the reason I came out here in the first place." He coughed, but seemed more composed now.

Alicia had been listening and watching; noting that his heart was now steady and he seemed better disposed. She nodded, then raised one slender arm; placing her fingers on her in her lap in a soft gesture.

"Yes. If you are tired, then rest. That is what is important now."

The boy looked puzzled for a moment, not at first understanding, then realising what she implied.

"I...eh...I..." He stammered for a few indecisive moments, but sighed then was silent.

"Yes. Thank you...I'm just feeling odd recently...and worn too. It will pass in time..."

With that he moved closer, and then leant down; stretching out a little as his shoulder and head arrived in Alicia's lap; feeling the swell of her warm thigh through the black fabric. It felt good, and his head felt so heavy; sleep now being given a chance, came galloping. Guided by the woman's slender white hand on his shoulder, he was soon still. The awkwardness faded, and he gave a last look out to sea. He then closed his eyes and was silent. His breath mingling with the sound of the black waves on the grey beach.

For a time it was like this, as Alicia peered out to sea; silver eyes scanning the waters, before her head slowly bowed and she peered at the boy on her lap. She raised a hand and softly touched his head. Fingers that could turn stone to powder, and tear steel like paper now gently stroking his hair; feeling the locks shift beneath her touch and his heart a slow steady sound in her ears.

She did so for a long time, her thoughts a mystery but her gesture true, as the troubled boy slept between black waves, and the warrior of dark legend.

To be continued...


End file.
